


push me around

by BELDR0P



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon!Dean, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, POV Second Person, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELDR0P/pseuds/BELDR0P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	push me around

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I wanted to write.

You’re slick, wet with fluids that aren't your own, and you sort of wish you were anywhere but here. But there’s a hot breath at your ear and filthy words that would heat your cheeks in any other situation and you couldn't leave even if you wanted. 

Fingers slip and slide and press against your flesh as though they want to peel it away and maybe they do but they don’t. They stamp bruises that you can feel deep in muscles and you arch into their every touch. 

It feels like possession, pressing itself into your bones. 

You’re afraid to open your eyes because you know what will greet you when you do. There’s a temptation there that you can’t contest. It’s a twisting, cloying thing, eating at you from the inside. 

A laugh echoes in your ears and you wonder if he can hear what you’re thinking too. But there’s a tongue curling designs into your neckshoulderschest and you’re not all that sure what they were.


End file.
